


An Unexpected Surprise

by a_lanart - the younger (a_lanart)



Series: The O'Niall Chronicles [23]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/pseuds/a_lanart%20-%20the%20younger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B'Elanna, Tom, Harry and Siannon get the surprise of their lives. But is is a good one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I realise that in the series it was more a case of timing, but this is an AU so...

An Unexpected Surprise  
Rating: PG-13  
Codes: P/K/T/f  
Disclaimer: Trek stuff belongs to Paramount,   
Highlander stuff belongs to Panzer/Davies,   
Siannon O'Niall belongs to me!

~*~

An Unexpected Surprise

*

B'Elanna dashed out of the mess hall as if her feet had wings. It was the third time that week, and she was starting to get worried. She wasn't the only one; Tom, Harry and I all looked with concern at her rapidly retreating figure.

"I don't care what you two have to do, I want B'Elanna in sickbay today. If she won't let me check her over, she better bloody well let the Doc." I glared at them both. Harry and Tom just grinned back at me. Harry patted my hand and said,

"Consider it done. Even if I have to use emergency transport to get her there, she'll be there." We'd all been worried about B'Elanna recently but she just brushed off our concern and shut us out.

 

It turned out that Harry didn't have to resort to playing fast and loose with the transporters, she actually came in of her own accord which meant that she must have been feeling *really* bad.

 

The Doctor fussed over her pleasantly, and you could see the relief in her face as the anti-emetic took effect. I stayed well back - B'Elanna prefers to deal with the Doctor rather than me in medical situations, which is the best for all of us. As she started to feel better, she let her barriers down which meant I got hit with the full force of her emotion when it happened...

"What!!!" I dashed in from the office, almost certain that the Doc had told her she was dying. Wrong again.

"I said congratulations, Lieutenant, you're pregnant." The smile on his face started to wear off as he realised how shocked she was

"But... but... *how*?!" B'Elanna was gaping at him in astonishment. Now that was a question I was interested in too. B'Elanna can't tolerate contraceptive shots, but both Tom and Harry have them regularly. The Doc and I had the same suspicion, I could tell by the look in his eyes.

"The away mission..." I whispered. B'Elanna felt my reaction through the bond.

"Kahless! You mean it's Harry's?!" I nodded. "Oh shit." Out of the corner of my eye I could see the Doc calling up the list of everyone who had been on that away mission with Harry and red-flagging them. I had more important things to worry about. B'Elanna was still staring at me in shock so I gathered her in my arms and held her close.

*

In short order the Captain, Tom and Harry arrived. The Captain squeezed B'Elanna's shoulder gently before moving on to the Doctor. The four of us ended up in a tangle of arms and legs and tears until the Doc's discrete cough disturbed us. We settled ourselves more decorously, Harry and Tom either side of B'Elanna on the biobed and me hovering beside them, until he waved me over.

"See what you make of this." I pored over the data, but came to exactly the same conclusion as he had. Something on that planet had caused the shots to be metabolised faster than they should, in Harry's case almost two months before his next one was due. Neither   
the Doc nor I had checked the status of everyone's shots on their return. And they'd only been there 5 days... I glanced over at my lovers, B'Elanna and Tom were both whispering furiously to Harry, who I could feel was almost aching with guilt. Reluctantly, I mentally pushed them aside for a minute.

"When are we starting the recalls?" I asked. The Doctor sighed apologetically.

"In about an hour. I'm sorry Siannon, I need you here." I nodded carefully. The Captain interjected before he could say anything else.

"But that hour is your own. All of you, out. Siannon, We'll see you back here in an hour. The rest of you are off duty for the remainder of the shift." She waved aside our stutters of thanks with a smile and almost physically ushered us from sickbay.

*

I have no memory of the walk back to our quarters, but once there we ended up on the bed Chakotay made for us as a Wedding present, which is the only piece of furniture that can accommodate all four of us together. B'Elanna still hadn't said much, Harry was trying not to cry, Tom was gobsmacked but pleased and trying not to show it and I wasn't sure *what* I was feeling. Within five minutes   
of getting there we were all crying and the barriers between each other had come tumbling down. It made trying to explain how we were feeling much easier as we *knew* how each of us was feeling and it made me realise that my overwhelming emotion was one of awe. Awe of the miracle of life that takes place among mortals even when it's not intended. The miracle that immortals can never experience.

As we became calmer we came to realise that although this poor child was definitely not planned, it was certainly wanted and it didn't matter that it was Harry's and not Tom's as we'd expected B'Elanna's first child to be. Harry still felt guilty of course but then I think we would all have been surprised if he hadn't. In his eyes it was all his fault, even though we all knew rationally that it wasn't. I glanced at the clock; I only had a few minutes left with my bond-mates, and I didn't really want to be apart from them   
now. Tom glanced from me, to B'Elanna, to Harry and back to me again, touching us tenderly with his gaze.

"Could you use some help in sickbay, Siannon?" I was dumbfounded all over again. Tom never *volunteered* for sickbay duty. Then I saw what I'd missed as a wave of gratitude surged through the bond. Mum and Dad needed some time alone...

"Sure, it'd really help." We scrambled up, kissing Harry and B'Elanna goodbye. "See you soon, lovers," We managed to share a big smile between the four of us before Tom and I left.

*

The Doctor was more than glad to see Tom and thankfully thrust a medical tricorder into his hands as he walked through the door. The Captain was still there and had just finished speaking to the gathered crew members. She acknowledged Tom with a brief smile and a nod as he started to scan each person. I dug my own tricorder out and joined him, the Doctor interpreting the results as they were transmitted to the main console. We were soon able to let the women go, it seemed that female physiology hadn't been affected in the same way as male and all their shots were still at full potency. There were no other unexpected pregnancies in the partners of those on the away team either which made me breathe a sigh of relief.

 

When Tom and I had finished what we were doing, we made our way into the office. The Doctor was still dealing with the male crewmembers, but seemed to be winding down. After a couple more passes with his hypospray, and a few last words, the rest of Harry's away team left sick bay and the Doctor joined us in the office.

"Thank you for your help, it was much appreciated. Now I think you two have more important things to do?" We scrambled off the table, making our way to the door. "And don't forget to come back tomorrow. All of you. I still have a full ante-natal work up to complete." He smiled. We smiled back at him, if a little shakily.

"We'll be there," Tom promised, and dragged me out of the door.

*

We turned up at sickbay early the next morning. None of us could face breakfast in the messhall, and we also wanted to get this out of the way before our shift started. The doctor cheerfully greeted us all, before singling Harry out first.

"You missed the treatment your crewmates had yesterday, Lieutenant, and it's most important we rectify the problems that planet caused." Harry endured the Doctor's ministrations silently for a while before clearing his throat.

"Um, Doc?"

"Yes?"

"Isn't it a bit late for this? Sort of... what would you say Siannon?" Harry glanced over at me, a wry grin on his face.

"Like Locking the stable door after the horse has bolted?"

"Yeah, that." The Doctor glowered at us all.

"It is my responsibility to see that something like this does not happen again unless it is planned."

"But Doc, It *can't* happen again. B'Elanna's already pregnant, and it's not an issue for Tom and Siannon. So why the hell do I need to go through this?" Harry shrugged the Doctor off, when he tried continue.

"Mr Kim, please..." Harry ceased fidgeting and listened. "While I appreciate you are in one of the more stable relationships on this ship, I have to anticipate all eventualities, and out here," he gestured expansively, "As we all know, *anything* can happen no matter what we want. I'm merely being cautious." Without further complaint, Harry let the Doctor finish the treatment. "And now..." He   
waved B'Elanna into the surgical bay. We all trooped after him, waiting with baited breath.

"Well?" The doctor had been blocking the screen so I couldn't see the results.

"Miss Torres and the baby are perfectly healthy, and it is definitely Mr Kim's child. Congratulations everyone, you're going to have a daughter." He was pushed out of the way as we descended on B'Elanna in a flurry of hugs and kisses, but smiled indulgently. Grinning, I asked him if we were free to go and see the Captain to which he instantly agreed.

*

Standing before Kathryn Janeway, I felt my heart would burst. I was so proud, so full of joy, and that feeling echoed singing through our bond. We were going to be parents!

"Congratulations, all of you." She looked almost as pleased as we did. "I'm glad to see this has become a pleasant surprise, albeit an unexpected one." She grinned at B'Elanna. "You do realise that these two," she nodded in Tom and Harry's direction, "are going to spoil this child rotten... but I'm sure we'll all be tempted. Chakotay will jump at the chance to make a crib for you..." we tried to protest, but the Captain stopped us with a gesture and a smile. "You know full well you won't be able to stop him, so there's no point even trying."

 

Off course, everyone on the ship knew about B'Elanna's pregnancy by shift end, despite there being no official announcement, and   
we were somewhat startled by the number of well-wishers. The one thing no-one except us, the Doctor, the Captain and Chakotay knew   
was who had fathered our daughter. B'Elanna had decided that no matter what other names we gave the little one, her surname would   
be Torres, as would that of any other child she may have in the future.

 

The next few months flew by. We had our quarters altered *again*, and Chakotay's crib looked beautiful in the new nursery with the   
covers that Tuvok had made to go with it, not to mention all the other things that we had been given for our new daughter. We'd   
even decided on a name for her - Miral Catriona: Miral for B'Elanna's mother and Catriona for Kathryn Janeway. We all doted on B'Elanna, I don't think a mother-to-be has ever had quite so much attention lavished on her, and she thrived on it. The early   
morning sickness settled and she bloomed beautifully although she did get decidedly irritable in the last couple of months.

 

Eventually B'Elanna's time came, and we discovered something very useful about our link; we were able to share the pain of the   
labour, making it much more bearable for B'Elanna. It was the most humbling experience of our lives. Eventually Miral Catriona Torres   
deigned to make her appearance, and we all fell in love with her instantly.

 

Miral was beautiful. She had forehead ridges, but they were less pronounced than B'Elanna's; her eyes had a touch of the   
exotic to their shape, courtesy of her blood father, and they darkened to brown within a couple of days, which wasn't a   
surprise. She had the sweetest face, all topped with a mop of dark brown baby hair and incredibly long fingers and toes. The   
conclusion most people came to was that she looked like B'Elanna. All we did was agree, and chuckle about it amongst ourselves.   
We were incandescent with happiness, but even so, Harry never forgot to check his shots were still working after an away   
mission ever again!


End file.
